Hidden message
by Hisshan93
Summary: Set in season two during 'The Sue Sylvester shuffle'. Rachel sings Need you now with Puck; but it ends a little differently :D. Give it a shot :


**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything I don't own anything people, places, songs, films, book, ect. Written purely for entertainment.  
All mistakes are mine. No Beta. I know my spelling and grammer is very bad...all is explained on my profile**.

**Rachel; **_Puck; _Both

* * *

"Rachel, Puck haven't you guys be working? Why don't you give it a whirl?" Mr Shue says before going to sit in front of the football team.

"Fine as offended as I am by their represents; I won't let anything get in the way of a performance." Rachel says making her way to the front of the room with Puck - who grabs his guitar and smiles at the little brunette. As soon as Puck begins to strum I recognise the song, and can't help stop the tears that spring to my eyes.

**Picture perfect memories **  
**Scattered all around the floor **  
**Reaching for the phone 'cause **  
**I can't fight it anymore **

Rachel looks over at me with a heartbroken expression, everyone had heard about our break up but not no-one knew the full reason as to why it had happened. There tears that were in my eyes before she started singing are now falling softly, Puck looks at me with sad eyes, I just clinch my jaw and look down at the floor.

And I wonder if I  
Ever cross your mind  
**For me it happens all the time **

It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now

And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now

_Another shot of whiskey _  
_Can't stop looking at the door _  
_Wishing you'd come sweeping _  
_In the way you did before_

Puck stars at the football players with a hard glare before leaping towards them in a seemingly playful way. As soon a Rachel stays singing again his eyes soften straight away and a rare wide smile appears on his face, for a split second I forget everything else and smile at the pair.

And I wonder if I  
Ever cross your mind  
_For me it happens all the time__  
_**  
****It's a quarter after one **  
**I'm all alone **  
**And I need you now **  
_And I said I wouldn't call _  
_But I'm a little drunk _  
_And I need you now_

And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now...

When the music plays off both Puck and Rachel look pretty pleased with themselves, until that stupid idiot football player opens his mouth.

"The girl with the Mohawk has a nice voice," I'm not really sure which player said it I couldn't look away from Rachel, but she wasn't looking at me she was looking over at the football players. Puck just chuckles at the comment, before slipping out off his guitar and lunging at the football players, followed quickly by the glee football stars and most of the girls. I notice Rachel flying forwards, so I quickly rush down and wrap my around around her waist pulling her away from the drama and out of the room.

"What the hell? Get off of me! If you don't put me down right now I will scream and so help you Mr Shue will be here quicker than you can run away." Rachel shouts as I pull her into an empty open classroom. I carry her into the classroom, far into the classroom so we are safe, I put her down before shutting and locking the door.

"What do you want?" Rachel snaps seemingly finally realising that it was me that took her away from the drama in the choir room.

"I want to keep you safe; and I wanted to talk to you. I know you were singing that song to me, and I want to know what you meant by it?" I say not moving from the door so I can make sure that she doesn't try and run away from this conversation.

"You heard the song; you know what I meant by it. Of course you know how could you NOT know!" Rachel shouts throwing her hands up in the arm.

"Rach, I don't know; I want to believe that the song means that you want to get back together with me but I don't know that." I reply stepping closer to Rachel.

"Of course I want us back together, you moron! I didn't want to break up in the first place. That was a stupid thing for us to do in my opinion." Rachel says getting a little more frustrated with me. I can't help but start to laugh at the little diva.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME? THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Rachel shouts at me pushing my shoulders hard when I can't stop my laughing she stomps her feet and tries to push past me.

"Rachel calm down. I am laughing because I have felt the same way since we broke up. I want to be back with you too." I say sincerely before pulling the little diva in to a deep kiss.

"I love you, Rachel Barbra Berry." I whisper.

"I love you too, Lucy Quinn Fabray." Rachel whispers back.

* * *

**What does everyone think? - H**


End file.
